Various respiratory parameters can be important indicators for both emotional state and physical condition in general. Monitoring a person's respiratory parameters in day-to-day settings can be difficult due to the person's movements and activities. Additionally, when used for long periods (e.g., several hours each day), some current approaches for measuring some respiratory parameters may be impractical (e.g., a spirometer) and/or uncomfortable (e.g., systems involving chest straps). Thus, there is a need to be able to monitor the user's respiratory parameters in a comfortable way that is practical for long term monitoring.